


Game over

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rainbow is almost complete, the only thing it's missing is a streak of.....indigo :.0)<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game over

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at rhymes, forgive me D0X  
> hOnK  
> :0)

A lonely troll stands next to the wall, his hands are covered with colors of them all.  
A lonely troll looks at his art, it wasn't there from the start.  
A lonely troll tosses his clubs aside, he just wants to run and hide.  
A lonely troll clenches his fist, his head clearing from the insanity mist.  
A lonely troll starts to cry, he had watched them all die.  
A lonely troll picks up something dead, his matesprites decapitated head.  
A lonely troll cries some more, his matesprite was alive just two weeks before.  
A lonely troll thinks it's all his fault, they would be better off with him locked up in a cushioned vault.  
A lonely troll stops dead in his tracks, he looks over to his corpse stacks.  
A lonely troll comes up with a thought, maybe he will finally find what he sought.  
A lonely troll picks up a pair of claws, even sharper than the teeth in his jaws.  
A lonely troll forces a grin, the line between life and death is so very thin.  
A lonely troll slashes his throat, soon his mind would be afloat. 

A lonely troll says four words the moment before he die, "I'm sorry, Good bye."

 

hOnK  
:'0)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible person.  
> hOnK...  
> :'0)


End file.
